


Knight in Dull Armour

by Marmidotte



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post Episode for "The Ramblin' Boy", That Kiss, all is well that ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: James does not have many friends, but at least one is ready to help when his dreams are crushed by the events.





	Knight in Dull Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching that episode with James on holiday and the famous Robbie-Laura kiss got me thinking (again). Sorry…

James was wearily climbing the stairs to his flat when a voice interrupted him. « Hey, man, sorry to tell you, but you look like hell! » Oh. It was only Damian, his downstairs neighbour and friend. Kind, weathered, as big as him but larger in the shoulders, the former major with a metal leg had a solid business of personal trainer / martial arts teacher / « difficult kids » helper, though he was not getting any money from the last one.

Damian had even helped James a few times, moving furniture, watering his plants or picking his post from time to time if James was away. They had also shared a few meals and discussed music, cinema and arts. Damian was a fan of AC/DC, not exactly James’ taste, but it was still music, and loved modern art as much as James despised it. They had decided from the start not to pursue any romantic attachment, not with James having such a crush on someone else.

« No, seriously, what happened to you? I thought your holiday, even if you were helping there, would have done you more good than … that! » Damian was frowning at him and gesturing aimlessly with his unoccupied left hand.

« I… it’s not the holiday… well it’s a bit, but… » James was stammering his explanation and Damian’s face grew even more worried. 

« Come on, come in, I’ll give you a pint and you tell me your story. » Taking his arm, Damian drew James into his flat.

***

« And when I arrived there… they were kissing. I did not know what to do, so I just had a drink and came back here. » James was a wreck.

« But you said yourself you wanted to see them togeth… ooooh, you mean you wanted both of them together with you? » Damian never pushed, and was not a copper, but he was not an idiot either, and it made sense.

« Yeah… well… wild dreams and so on. Should have known it would never happen. » James was bitter. « It was a clear ‘back off’ if I ever saw one. I told you once how intense his gaze is when he suddenly concentrates on something or someone. Well. That’s exactly what I got. »

« Are you sure you’re reading this right? I mean… he was friendly before, why would he change in less than a week? » Damian was frowning. « All you’ve told me about him, he’s kind, he’s clever, a bit of a luddite sometimes, he’s a lot of things, but… vindictive? Aggressive? Nah. »

« You should have seen them in the pub, their kiss was… well… » James was blushing at the memory.

Damian sighed. « Well, if you are sure… but I don’t think getting wasted would help you… » Damian did not end his sentence nor did he make it a question.

« I know. I know. I still need to… to do something » James’ tone was one of despair.

« Hm. Getting exhausted works for you? Grab your things, we’re going to the dojo! » That one was an order. James had no chance to deny or refuse with Damian using his Major’s voice. Back downstairs with his sports bag after a minute. Getting a taxi was a matter of seconds, and reaching the dojo in one of the commercial areas was very quick too.

Damian had his equipment onsite, one visibly well worn yet well cared for. It even had a kind of small nick on one side of the breastplate. But instead of going to the mats, he started by putting James through an intensive training course.

\---

James oofed as the bamboo sword connected with his guts, despite the heavy armour. He was violently pushed backwards by the blow and let go of his own weapon, a bit dazed – as much from the tiredness as from the blow itself – sliding a few metres on his back. Half sitting, half laying on the ground, he did not realise they were not alone anymore until strong but shorter arms than Damian’s circled him and held him steady. At the same time, someone caught his weapon and attacked Damian with a shout. James’ only reaction was a feeble « Wha? » as he realised it was Robbie’s voice.

« Shhh, love, you got things all mixed up, but it’s all right now » Laura’s voice. He must have hit his head really hard when he fell, to get them both in his dream world.

He could only blink, unable to grasp what was going on. Robbie had taken his shinai and successfully and easily disarmed Damian, and had him against the wall by the throat. « You don’ get to touch him. You better not have hurt him. »

« Bloody. Hell. » said James, awed, in an exhale.

A chuckle escaped Laura, and James blinked, only to realise it was reality. « Oh, wow. But… how? Why? Why would you… and how did you… » he could not finish his sentence, unable to concentrate enough to understand what had happened in the last minutes.

Laura took pity on him and filled him in. « Well, after we tried to lure you in, instead of coming to us, you disappeared, so after a bit of prevarication, we decided to find you. Only to discover you had gone home. So Robbie drove us there too, but you were not home either. We were lucky, one of your neighbours… »

« Nosy Nelly, I s’pose » muttered James. « Sir, you better let go of Damian before you cause irreversible damage? »

Robbie seemed to realise he was still holding the man, and let him slide to the ground. « Oh. Err. Sorry? » Damian waved his hand dismissively at him.

Laura went on. « Possibly, I did not ask for her name, she told me you had gone with the ‘lovely military man who has the school near the Tesco’ and since I knew exactly whom she was speaking of, and where this place was… here we are. » Laura still had not let go of him.

« Wait, what do you mean, you knew exactly? » Robbie suddenly started, turning towards the both of them.

« Weeell… you see, some sports, especially martial arts, are a bit complicated to do on your own? » Laura had a cheeky smile and a glint in her eyes. « Damian was recommended to me by a common friend, and I have been here more or less regularly once or twice a week since then. »

« Oh. Yes. All right. No, wait! How did you recognise him under the armour? And why did you let Robbie attack if you knew whom it was? » James was extremely puzzled.

Laura chuckled. « For the second, Damian taught me the basic hand signs of the army. He signed ’Stop’ and ‘All clear’ when we arrived, so I did not see any need to interfere. As for the first… » she gestured towards Damian « who do you think put that chink in his Dō? »

Robbie’s only answer was « Bloody hell, lass! », watching Laura with wide eyes.

James gulped audibly. His jaw was working without any sound coming from him. It took him a moment to be able to talk again. « I see. I… I… » He was suddenly looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Laura tightened her arms around him. « You are ours, now. Unless you really don’t want it, or something in that idea, you’re with us for good. »

Damian had chosen to get out of the way discreetly while Robbie came nearer, and soon James was engulfed in two sets of arms. James was overwhelmed by their concern and their gentleness after thinking he was asked to go away from them, and started to sob quietly, only to be hugged closer by both.

Damian shut the door to the room as silently as he could, a smile on his face, his shinai and Men in one hand. He deposited his belongings in his office, and went back to his car with a spring in his steps. He even started to whistle as he crossed the threshold of the building, waving a friendly hand at the evening desk clerk. A few bruises were a small price to pay to see James happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will comment, whether you liked or hated it ;)


End file.
